A hero without courage
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: He was no hero. Despite how much he wanted to see the land green again he did not want to see any more bloodshed. Zelda Link between worlds. Some spoilers. Ravio centered.
1. Chapter 1

**Tried to write this yesterday but when I went to save it it got deleted.**

**Anyway I own nothing except the story.**

**So... Yuga's actualy a man... just wanted to get that out there (:**

* * *

He was no hero.

A true hero was suppose to posses endearing and everlasting courage to guide him through the horrors of war that Lorule had now become not wisdom. The same was true with the princess. Despite how true Hilda was in governing her now decaying kingdom kingdom she had no hope of ruling Lorule wisely without any wisdom. And even with him their beside her he could not think of anything to do to save their beloved dying land.

He the "hero" of Lorule with no courage. And she a princess without wisdom. It was practically laughable was this another punishment sent by the gods. A curse that was sent to the land at the time the royal family destroyed their lands triforce in an effort to stop the insanity and the long bloody wars that have been fought over the golden power. As noble as it was the once lush land quickly fell into decay rotting from the inside out until part the land fall into the blackness it had become.

Despite all of this his princess still thought there was a way to heal the land. And despite all of the attempts on her life she still loved her people dearly. They were all no longer warm and gentle but now cold hearts and even crueler minds. It seems that everyone but them had also become just like the land.

She still had the courage to hope for a future so he too would have the wisdom to carry on day by day in his monster infested world forever. Staying by her side doing all he could to protect her. Even if it was all so very hopeless. He would stay with her.

That was until one day.

The day when a deep crack in their decaying sacred realm appeared discovered by Yuga Hilda's advisor.

It was a doorway to another world, another Lorule.

Hyrule. A land that closely mirrored theirs. Where another triforce lay marked in the flesh of an unknown three, where the sun still shown brightly and the land was still lush and full of life and if he placed his face right against the stone he could feel a calming wind blowing across his dark tanned face.

"Here sweet princess look, it may not be as beautiful as you or the land but another world lies behind it," Yuga had assured her gently yet quickly pulling her forward with his strangely small claw like hands.

It was here where Hilda placed her hopes on. Together they devised a plan that was both cruel and cunning in its own way. They would take that lands triforce and sue its power to bring life back to their land. But he knew what would become of Hyrule if they did this.

"This is the only way, Ravio..." Hilda had said to him when he had spoken to her his worries. Her eyes determined yet valid by something akin to sadness in the deep purple deps set his resole in stone and her voice swayed him. But when he turned to glance behind him at the doorway he saw bloodlust and triumph sparkling in Yuga's eyes if only for a second. Despite how fearful abd scared he maybe he knew it was his duty and responsibility to protect this person before him.

Like his ancestors had done before him.

So he set out making an amulet made from the very stone foundation of the sacred realm his most igneous creation, so what if it smelled a little like a wet dog? And, after a few tries he imbedded himself into the walls. It had not felt like anything and he eased through the small crack. Yuga would laugh at him laster saying he had looked ridicules, and walked right through the rock into Hyrule feeling the light against his skin for the first time in his life. It had taken months years even, there were still too many monsters for his liking, but he soon found out where all the pieces of the triforce were located.

Hilda was delighted with his findings despite the odds and even said she was giving him the honor of performing this task. "You are the only one who can do this only you..." she had told him smiling that gentle smile of her.

And he had felt so happy.

But he did not want any more bloodshed and dispare.

So blanketed by Lorule eternal night he left the only home he had ever known for the final time accompanied only by his pet Shiro and a multitude of weapons that have said to have been left by a person from the other side from long ago. He pulled his hood low over his face and left through a crack in a broken down house. Repeating to himself over and over that this was the only way. He would live out the rest of his days as a salesmen in Hyrule.

But he didn't count on Yuga memorizing the way he had made the amulet until it was too late... When he had passed a sanctuary hearing somebody scream and a horribly familiar cackle. And for the first time in his life set eyes on his Hyrulian counterpart. The one he would have to set all of his hopes on.

...While making some small amount of business on the side.


	2. Onward hero!

**So after reading another fanfic I figured out the real name of that bird things that follows Ravio around and its not Shiro: La sigh... but it still sounds the same.**

**As always I own nothing except the story.**

* * *

The wind whistled through the dead trees and broken down houses of the land, sending a chilling and foul wind to those who were unfortunate enough to be out during to feel the goddess' wrath upon them and upon the once prosperous land, the land that had long ago destroyed their golden gift to them. Hilda stood before the cracked stone that was their sacred realm Yuga by her side as the wind rushed passed them both a strong gale against their bodies. "We move ahead, Yuga," the young princess said. Her voice filled with a strong confidence in their mission yet it seemed to be broken by what her advisor assumed was pain.

"If you find him you may... expose of him."

"Of course, your grace... Yuga smirked a dark twinkle in his eyes as he gazed into the crack. Soon my beautiful, my lovely. Soon your world and the next will be graced with your magnificence once again...

"You may go..." Her attendant nodded and formed into the wall. How many times had she seen h... Hilda shock her head quickly.

Are you watching, hero? Yuga smirked as he stepping into the green fields. These ugly lands you once fought for will soon crumble down around you!

Be safe, _your grace_.

The sounds of the wind whistled past her lone figure sending a somber message in the air as she watched her advisor attach himself to the wall. The whistled as he left stronger and faster as if in warning. It all felt like knives upon her very body as if it was tormenting her. Sighing she left returning back towards her dark castle aware of the dark eyes glaring down at her from the trees. To the people of Lorule the princess wasn't worth her salt so Hilda walked quickly and cautiously through the crumbling roads only taking a breath of relief when she was safe in her empty castle. It had to be empty after all her guards had deserted her.

And ...Ravio...

Angrily and in a blind fury she threw her papers against the wall.

"Never again!" she hissed darkly her eyes lingering on a broken picture from edges burnt by fire and flame.

"Ravio you traitor. I will never forgive you..." she said under her breath her face a perfect porcelaine mask broken only by a single water mark running down the cheek.

* * *

Ravio pulled himself free from the wall with a small popping sound landing painfully on the ground before him. Finally that pesky monsters had left! He flinched pulling his large purple hood more closely over his face so to hide his eyes so to they wouldn't blind the sensitive dark grass green orbs from the suns hot rays. Though he had come here countless times in the past. The light was still not something he was accustom to and after he had realized that he shouldn't have looked up at the sun he had lost his light for they, uhh... light. Hey no ones perfect...! even if he had been gifted with wisdom. It hadn't been the first time he had felt the warmth of the sun against his skin. He had come here seeking seeking answers to this world's triforce after all. Ravio shook his head. He had hoped to set up shop here but thanks to those monster he had to keep moving. Before long he came to a deserted road. A little ways ahead of him he saw a graveyard attached to a sanctuary. He decided to rest for a while under the shade of a tree taking his time to breath in the fresh air of Hyrule he breathed out a deep sigh of relief as he felt the sweet air pass through his lungs. It was nice to breath the air in without feeling sick, to smell the flowers without vomiting, to look up at the bright blue sky and feel hope.

Hope.

Hope that was why he was even here. To bring hope back to both world's. His and Hyrule's. And For his princess, Hilda to find the wisdom to see the truth of their actions. And to do that he had to find the hero in this world. He smiled wonder how the he in this world felt about his princess. Well he and him were supports to be complete polar opposites so that was probably not likely.

He shock his head, he would worry about that later. He had things to take care of.

Like finding out where all that noise was coming from.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Yuga sighed bitterly shacking his head sad and disappointed to have to look away from her masterpiece and face this drab and ugly person calling him out. Turning he came face to face with a lot of green, and not even a nice green to begin with. Hmph! Drab blonde hair and ugly blue eyes attached to an even uglier little boy. He reminded him of that brat who would have spoiled everything. What was his name again... Caviar?

Yuga sighed and with a mere flip of his wand made quickly work of the ugly sight before him and walked out carrying his treasure with him under his arm.

He had hid behind the wall and watched as Yuga walked out holding an odd painting in his laughing like the power hungry, cross dressing maniac he was and vanished from sight before his eyes. A moment later a man dressed in robes, a priest by the look of it, came sprinting out of the temple shouting for his daughter down the road as he went. Ravio stayed in the shadows for a moment longer before entering the sanctuary. It was only later that he would know that answer to why he felt drawn to this place. He looked around seeing the figure of a boy out cold on the alter. Sheerow cooed a little and his beady red eyes and small body peeking out from his scarf before fully emerging and flying over to the boy on the alter.

Started a little by his friends behavior he crept forward a little And that's when he got the surprise of his life. Blonde hair, and even if his eyes were closed, he know that they were a vivid blue contrast to his bright green. He had done it. He had found himself at last. Wow... he was hot. Carefully, so as to not wake his Hyrulian counterpart up, he picked him up and carried him to the nearest empty abandon house he could find.

"Jeeze Seerow... I sure am heavy..." Ravio said sheepishly.

Link's head felt like lead which didn't help when he landed up face down on the floor thanks to that strange bunny suit wearing man pop out in front of his face.

" Ooooh... you're starting to wake up! I was starting to worry about ya buddy. The names Ravio! I'm a traveling merchant. I found you passed out in the middle of some temple. Alone. Strange If you ask me. I took the liberty of lugging you all the way back to this empty house to shake off the snoozes." the stranger named Ravio said animatedly.

"This is my house actually..." Link said as he pulled himself up.

"Really looked emptyish to me..."

Link's head still felt foggy but after an instant it cleared and his eyes widened in shock.

"SERES!" he shouted abruptly shocking Ravio out of his boots.

"Huh...?"

"Someone, at the sanctuary! They turned Seres into a painting and kidnapped her!"

"You don't say... So you got done in big time trying to stop him, eh?"

"You could say that..."

"...That makes you a hero, buddy. A real live, genuine hero! But what are you doing standing around talking to me for? Ya gotta repot this to Princess Zelda!" Ravio shouted jumping up and down in his shoes along with his odd pet and pointing towards the half open door.

"...Princess Zelda... I wonder what she's like. But she obversely can't be as pretty as Hilda is," Ravio mussed watching as his other self left.

"No... let's get to work Sheerow! After all I can't seal all my stuff with this junk in the way. Besides he did say that I could stay here."

* * *

**Yeah... let's talk about Link's weight for a moment. Anyone play Skyward Sword if so do you of you remember that one scene when you get to Beetle's shop. When Link doesn't buy a thing he complains about how heavy Link is and opens a hatch near the door that drops Link down to Skyloft. How can someone who does as much running as Link weigh like that? It's impossible! ...Then again Beetle could just be venting about the fact that he didn't make a sale... but then he might not get any more customers that way. **


End file.
